theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected event
This is chapter 25 of 31 for Angel: City of Fear The next chapter is Dah truth is out tere Story It was strange for a moment, seeing someone who almost looked like him in a dream. But this man looked like the man from the internet: Doyle.Floyd had been feeling lately that something wasn’t totally right. It wasn’t quite usual. It was…unfamiliar to him. It was like walking in a city without directions to a local bar. He isn’t the best detective to his own problems: That is a terrible flaw. Floyd can admit to that, being a disadvantage for a Leckochen. “Hey Andy…” Floyd held a ticking box, entering a room where Andrew is in a meeting with…no other than shady individuals. “Did ya happen ta order an explosive?” The individuals mainly consisted of men and women, who look at Andrew’s direction. The room has a long desk with several chairs that have these people sitting on them. The room has several dark windows that seemingly are protected by some kind of blinds. Under and beside them are weapons. Right behind Floyd is two open glass, doors with metal frames. The walls did have some unique decorations that were weapons. The carpet is blue. The table is wooden, not plastic. “Floyd,” Andrew starts, his eyes locked on the package. His eyes take their focus off the box and change their attention to Floyd. “You are an idiot.” “Why?” Floyd asks. “Because, we don’t need explosives.” Andrew said with his hand on the table. “Throw it out the window!” It has his name on it. Floyd goes to the window, and then he pulls it open. “Seesh, someone has a nerve.” Floyd makes a comment to himself. He throws the box out the window. The ticking box flew in the air as it were ticking… The next second, it exploded sending a genuine shockwave through other buildings around it. The force glass, bricks, and explosive effects into the room. It also sent Floyd hitting the glass door (Or what remained of it) right across from him. The other shady characters were sent clear to the other side of the room. The blinds were blown in through into the building. Floyd saw Andrew rush out the room as light was entering. Smoke settled in. “…Someone…h-h-h-as a big nerve.” Floyd flinches, feeling pain in his neck and back. He struggled to stay awake, he had to! What if the police were doing this to draw them out? What I they were doing this just to get Andrew weakened and separate them? “M-m..Must…s-s-s-stay awake.” Floyd coughs, feeling pain in his chest. -T-t-trudge His eyes felt heavy, as he heard boots trudging to the room. “…Have ta stay awake.” Floyd tries morphing into his Leckochen form. It was no use. A tall, well-nourished soldier stood in front of Floyd’s feet. “Nighty night, Doyle.” The man said, as Floyd's eyes were point to the point of closing.What he could see is that this soldier has a missing front tooth. He probably lost it in a bar fight. The soldier has a crooked smile. Did he just get called by the name of the half-demon? “..It’s…not….Doyle…” Floyd loses consciousness, letting rest over take him entirely….